Nemesis
by Teile Eliet
Summary: Tener una nueva oportunidad para volver a vivir era lo mejor que me podría llegar a pasar... excepto por el inconveniente de estar en un lugar con seres dementes de poder divino y objetos que podrían destruir el mundo, tampoco ayuda que este extraño SISTEMA me obligue a enfrentarme a ellos. Ahora debo mirar constantemente sobre mi hombro o seré vaporizado. Simplemente perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

Negro

Todo lo que podía ver era el color negro.

Lo que me esperaba después de la vida podría haber sido mejor...

Mi cuerpo era inexistente.

Mis sentidos estaban apagados. Estaba solo con mis pensamientos y recuerdos de quien una fui. En este vacío infinito la única acción que podría realizar fue reflexionar acerca de mi vida y lo que me llevo aquí; nada especial, solamente alguien normal que vivió una vida normal. No fui asesinado, no morí debido a un accidente increíblemente desafortunado ni tampoco fallecí como un mártir de alguna novela, simplemente morí porque mi cuerpo no me pudo sostener, mas específicamente mi corazón fue el que acabo con mi rutina ordinaria.

Tener una vida normal sobre la que reflexionar puede ser increíblemente aburrido, claro que puede haber errores que se han cometido, oportunidades desperdiciadas y tomadas, pero no va más allá de cosas mundanas o con poca relevancia.

El tiempo ya no tiene sentido... tal vez es inexistente, después de todo, el vacío es lo único que se con certeza de que existe. En cierto sentido puede llegar a parecer un infierno y tener que aceptar que si esto es el final es un poco desmoralizador, pero ya hace bastante lo he aceptado como la realidad en la que estaré atrapado por el momento, mas eso no significa que me guste ni que este satisfecho. Después de todo, lo que me mantiene compuesto es la posibilidad de que en algún momento en el futuro se me dé la facilidad de salir de este lugar.

Tal vez...

Solo tal vez, en algún momento del futuro se presente la oportunidad de escapar de esta cárcel hecha de oscuridad. Y cuando esa ocasión se presente no dudare, haré lo que sea por tomarla.

Dicho esto, como si alguna entidad respondiera a mi deseo se me presentó una mano amiga, en la forma que menos esperaría...

**-Felicitaciones! ¡Has sido seleccionado como usuario del único y ultimo SISTEMA DE JUGADOR en existencia!**

Ese era el mensaje que abarcaba toda mi visión y la llave de mi anhelo.

De todas las oportunidades para salir de este lugar en las que pude haber pensado a través de mi larga reflexión, ciertamente he de admitir que esta no es una de ellas. Ciertamente me puedo hacer una idea de lo que ese mensaje significa, desde luego, la mayoría de personas saben acerca de historias inspiradas en el famoso "SISTEMA"

Es gracioso... y un poco cliché.

**-Usted ha sido seleccionado por la voluntad de un MUNDO para recibir el SISTEMA y ser transportado al lugar donde se le ha escogido como un EQUILIBRADOR, ESTO NO ES OPCIONAL**

De todos modos no tenía interés en decirle que no a una oferta tan maravillosa para salir de este lugar y si mis suposiciones son correctas también me ayudara a mantenerme vivo. Después de todo no tengo la intención ni el deseo de volver a este lugar.

**-En mundo al que será trasladado las razas tienen niveles y un sistema de karma. Los niveles representan una aproximación del poder que el ser posee.**

**-El valor del karma dependerá de las acciones de la persona, dependiendo de lo que elija hacer puede ser alineado tanto malvado, neutral y bueno. Tenga en cuenta que dependiendo del valor de karma ciertas habilidades no estarán disponibles.**

**-Los niveles de trabajo se pueden conseguir al realizar ciertas acciones, logros o ser reconocido por ciertas personas. Dan la oportunidad de aprender habilidades de acuerdo a la temática del trabajo obtenido.**

**-Los niveles raciales están relacionados con la raza a la que usted pertenece y a las que puede evolucionar, dicho esto, los niveles raciales están estrechamente relacionados con las razas heteromorficas y semi-humanas.**

**-Los trabajos y niveles raciales se dividen por su rareza pudiendo ser estos: grado mundano, básico, alto y raro.**

**-Al ganar experiencia usted puede subir de nivel las clases de trabajo o raciales, pero estas solo pueden subirse tantas veces de acuerdo a su rareza.**

**-Como regla general de este mundo las razas heteromorficas y semi-humanas tienen un nivel máximo de niveles que pueden alcanzar.**

**-Las estadísticas pueden aumentar al subir los niveles raciales/trabajos pero también pueden aumentar al usarse ciertos objetos.**

**Dicho esto usted será un caso más único. Con el sistema su nivel aumentara de forma independiente siempre y cuando consiga experiencia de las clases de trabajo. Ciertas acciones o clases desbloquearan la posibilidad de obtener habilidades. Siempre que descanses el tiempo suficiente podrás sanar siendo el sueño una acción no necesaria, comer es opcional y solo tendrás un ligero aumento en tu estadísticas, pero aun sentirás hambre.**

Esto es impresionante, estoy seguro de que si tuviera un cuerpo estaría temblando de emoción. Las ventajas son muy claras, el mundo en si tiene restricciones pero con el sistema a la mano es como si se me dieran el derecho a ignorar la mayoría de ellos.

Simplemente maravilloso...

**-Como cortesía de la voluntad del MUNDO, se le ha dado el privilegio de elegir la raza en la cual usted nacerá, tenga en cuenta que cada una de las tres principales formas de vida consiente se dividen en sus propias subcategorías, dicho esto las opciones les serán dadas a continuación. Por favor escoja una.**

**-Humanoide+**

**-Semi-humano+**

**-Heteromorfo+**

Huh, esto suena extrañamente familiar. Si es como cierta historia que recuerdo entonces la elección que haga tiene que ser bastante meticulosa. Veamos que tiene que ofrecer antes de decidir.

**-Heteromorfo:**

**-Las razas heteromorficas poseen el estado básico más poderoso, que puede ser aún más fortalecido al aumentar su nivel racial. Las carreras de alto rango también proporcionan habilidades especiales. Además de proporcionar habilidades especiales y de nivel racial, las razas Heteromorficas también pueden obtener más puntos de habilidades. Sin embargo tiene la penalización de tener un número más limitado de niveles de trabajo.**

**-Tipos de heteromorfos básicos:**

**-Vampiros**

**-Limos**

**-Demonios**

**-Esqueletos**

**-Zombis...**

**...**

**-Semi-humanos:**

**-Las razas semi-humanas pueden obtener un estatus más básico y tener un nivel racial. Las razas semi-humanas son el termino medio entre razas humanas y razas heteromorficas. Estas razas son más equilibradas tienen un estado básico superior a un humanoide, sus límites de trabajo son más altos que los heteromorfos pero aún tienen un límite. También se ven afectados por sus niveles raciales pero a su vez estos son limitados.**

**-Tipos de Semi-Humanos disponibles:**

**-Orcos**

**-Hombres lagarto**

**-Ogros**

**-Hombre-Bestia...**

**...**

**-Humanoides:**

**-Las razas humanoides son las más débiles en el estado básico y no pueden tener un nivel racial normalmente. En su lugar pueden aprender más clases de trabajo o habilidades poderosas mas fácilmente dándoles un gran potencial.**

**-Tipos de humanoides disponibles:**

**-Humanos**

**-Elfos**

**-Enanos**

Ciertamente mis sospecha de en qué lugar estaré puede que sea correcta...

Concentrándome en la opciones disponibles puedo hacerme una pista de como son. Los heteromorfos son fuertes por su raza pero limitado en los trabajos, los semi-humanos son una raza equilibrada que pueden ser la opción óptima en varias tareas pero son maestros de nada y los humanoides son más débiles racialmente que el resto pero tienen algo que encuentro atractivo.

Sin límites de trabajos

Significaría que tendrían el inicio más lento y duro de todas las otras razas, pero son compensados en su adaptabilidad. Una adaptabilidad de la que sé que se puede abusar con ayuda del SISTEMA. Lo cual se puede traducir como muchas oportunidades si juego con la cabeza agachada hasta tener un nivel donde podría actuar.

Además si mis suposiciones son correctas, el mundo al que iré no recibiría muy bien a los heteromorfos y Semi-Humanos.

Ahora entre las opciones a elegir: Humanos, Elfos y Enanos. Elegiré la raza que más fácil pase desapercibida es decir...

Humano.

Ahora, puede parecer la opción más simple, menos poderosa y menos visual. Pero esas desventajas suponen también una ventaja. En una raza débil y numerosa, un simple humano puede pasar bastante desapercibido y poco tomado en cuenta incluso entre otras razas.

Quiero vivir y morir una muerte prematura es algo que me gustaría evitar. Con todo eso fuera del camino elegí la raza de la cual formaría parte..Nuevamente.

**-Has elegido la raza Humana**

**-Ahora que el proceso de elección se ha acabado su alma será puesta en un contenedor siguiendo las especificaciones dadas**

**-¡Gracias por su Cooperación y disfrute su segunda oportunidad!**

Y así di el primer paso a una nueva vida.

* * *

Después de la desaparición del mensaje del sistema mi mundo permaneció igual.

La luz proveniente del mensaje hace un tiempo que se había marchado, la obscuridad ahora permanecía reinante una vez más. La anticipación que sentía con respecto a mi futuro había sido reemplazada por ira y tristeza.

Me preguntaba si aquel mensaje había sido solo un mero producto de mi imaginación, de mi deseo de ser libre nuevamente de esta cárcel infinita... seria eso o una forma de tortura psicológica. Ciertamente dar esperanzas y luego quitarla sería un método cruel pero efectivo de infligir daño psicológico, el único daño que podía recibir en estos momentos.

Comenzaba a resignarme una vez más a mi infierno personal cuando comencé a sentir algo casi imperceptible. Comenzó como una ligera briza, algo de lo que aun podría sospechar es una ilusión, pero comenzó a aumentar hasta compararse con la sensación que tendría el agua al rozar mi piel, acompañada de un reconfortante calor. Ante esto tuve una súbita realización.

_'Tacto... he recuperado el tacto'_

Como para confirmar mi línea de pensamiento volví a sentir mi cuerpo, algo que creí ya no existía. Se sentía diferente, mis extremidades respondían levemente a mis demandas pero carecía de la fuerza para impulsar perfectamente mi cuerpo. El mensaje del sistema me vino a la mente y una línea de pensamiento paso por mi cabeza sobre donde podría estar en este momento.

_'Espero no estar donde creo que estoy'_

Como para burlarse de mí, una gran fuerza comenzó a presionarme. Paredes invisibles parecían empujarme al mismo tiempo que me sofocaban. Si tuviera la necesidad de respirar hace tiempo que habría sucumbido.

Todo el sentimiento se hacía cada vez más insoportable a medida que los intentos de las paredes parecían volverse más frenéticos e implacables. Fue en ese momento que la luz invadió nuevamente mi visión y mis sentidos embotellados cobraron nuevamente vida.

Primero fue el sonido de quejidos y conversaciones inteligibles, seguido por el cambio en mi visión en el que figuras y manchas extrañas de diferentes colores comenzaron a aparecer. Intente mover nuevamente mi cuerpo solo para sentir ser transportado de unas manos a otras. Ante estas sensaciones molestas intente moverme, pero mi cuerpo parecía desproporcionado y carecía de fuerza para nada excepto algunos movimientos leves. Usando la poca energía restante que tenía intente usar una habilidad que esperaba tener de regreso.

La habilidad de maldecir.

"Ogwaaa waaa wuu"

El habla de un bebe enojado fue lo último que escuche antes de que la sobrecarga de sensaciones antes inexistentes le pasaran factura a mi mente.

* * *

La próxima vez que recupere mi conciencia fue en un entorno mucho más cómodo. Barrotes gigantes de madera me rodeaban y una textura suave me envolvía como un capullo. Mis sentidos parecían haberse vuelto más nítidos y mi mente se había acostumbrado a ellos. Gracias a eso pude confirmar que, de hecho, había renacido. El alivio de inmediato me inundo, el sistema parecía no haberme mentido. Como si escuchara mis pensamientos un mensaje nuevamente abarco parte de mi visión.

**-¡Felicitaciones por renacer con éxito!**

**-Muchas almas pierden su esencia y recuerdos al volver al mundo, pero usted pudo reintegrarse con éxito sin sufrir penalizaciones más allá de su cuerpo físico.**

_'Ciertamente, perder mis recuerdos habría sido desagradable'_

Mentalmente le di las gracias al sistema.

**-Si usted se siente tan agradecido, podría devolver el favor ayudando con la misión que se le ha encargado.**

**-A partir de este día en adelante usted estará en posesión del SISTEMA, El cual le ayudara a fortalecerse lo suficiente para poder sobrevivir y al mismo tiempo usted aportara al objetivo para el que se le ha asignado. Usted está en un mundo cruel y despiadado que podria conocer mejor como "Overlord" por lo tanto, necesitara cada chispa de inteligencia y fuerza que pueda poseer para permanecer vivo.**

**-Desde ahora usted estará solo, el SISTEMA despertara completamente después de este mensaje, haga lo mejor que pueda por nuestros intereses.**

**\- Adiós.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Ciertamente es un mensaje siniestro pero, está en lo correcto respecto al mundo en el que estoy. Nada más ni nada menos que un mundo de seres con poderes divinos y artefactos de poder catastrófico. Por supuesto seria Overlord. Fantástico.

_'Bueno, supongo que un mendigo no puede elegir'_

Apartando esos pensamientos me dispuse a explorar mi recién adquirida habilidad. Según lo que creía, debería poder abrir alguna ventana de estado si lo pronunciara.

"Buwaa gaaa waa"

Por supuesto eso es lo que haría, si mi capacidad del habla no me traicionara en este momento. Estuve a punto de intentar otro enfoque antes de oír pasos que se acercaban, acompañados del sonido característico que hace una vieja puerta de madera abriéndose.

"Caray, nunca hay un descanso en este lugar"

La voz pertenecía a una mujer mayor. Su voz era de un tono un tanto estridente y varias arrugas estaban presentes en una cara que ciertamente podría haber visto días mejores, sus prendas eran holgadas y su cabello estaba teñido de un gris opaco. Su mirada recorrió la habitación hasta que sus ojos severos hicieron contacto con los míos, sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos para luego proceder a acercarse hasta mi figura.

"Espero que no tengas una sorpresa en esas prendas tuyas" Escuche su voz con un tono ligeramente amenazador.

Luego procedió a intentar revisarme.

"Gwwaaaa bawawa awaaaa!"

Hice salir mi rechazo con la mayor cantidad de ira que podía enfocar en la voz de un bebe, maldiciones que aunque no podía vocalizar, deberían poder transmitir mis sentimientos. Creo que funciono parcialmente puesto que sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente, aunque aún procedió a hacer lo que iba a hacer. En el lado positivo pude comprobar que mi virilidad continuaba ahí, en el lado negativo perdí parte de mi orgullo por la mujer ante mí.

Luego de la experiencia desagradable la mujer salió durante unos momentos para volver con algo que parecía ser una especie de biberón. Su mirada parecía haberse suavizado ligeramente, al parecer por no tener que limpiar mi porquería.

"Muy bien pequeño alborotador, vamos a terminar con esto"

Apenas puso el biberón en mi boca mi cuerpo actuó por reflejo mientras comenzaba a ingerir su contenido. Resignándome decidí sacar provecho de la situación mientras intentaba nuevamente usar mi habilidad.

_'Estado'_

**-Nombre: Julius**

**-Edad: 4 meses**

**-Karma: neutral verdadero**

**-Lvl: 1**

**-HP: 20/20**

**-MP: 50/50**

**-ATF: 1**

**-DEF: 1**

**-AGI: 0.5**

**-ATM: 1**

**-DEM: 1**

**-RES: 1**

**-CAR: 5**

**-STE: 5**

**-Habilidades+**

**-Trabajos+**

Extasiado, no pude evitar que una risa se escapara de mi al ver como mi habilidad realmente funcionaba... sin darme cuenta de el objeto que bloqueaba mi boca.

"Cough blahhh waaahh!"

"..."

Luego de escupir en la cara de la mujer ahora furiosa hice una nota mental de prestar más atención a mi entorno.

* * *

Es otro fanfic de Gamer! Quémenlo! (?)

Hola a todos, esto es algo que comencé a escribir por un capricho, algo que simplemente broto de mi mente cuando pensé:

"Hey, hay muchos fanfics de overlord acerca de ser transportado, pero que tal acerca de renacer?"

y bueno... ahí esta.

Este es mi primer fanfic, aunque es algo que comencé a escribir por un capricho aun me gustaría ver como avanza. Apreciaría sus criticas para ver que puedo mejorar, escribiré esto durante mi tiempo libre.

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Al renacer sabía que no tendría las cosas fáciles. Sabía que las posibilidades de nacer en una familia acomodada eran minúsculas, así que descarte esa posibilidad casi de inmediato. Pensé en las posibilidades de que nacería en un hogar de bajo nivel ya que la mayoría de las personas pertenecen a esa clase social, sea en un orfanato o de una familia pobre, demonios, incluso no descarte la idea de nacer en la calle. Por eso es que creo que subestime un poco la situación.

"Muy bien mocosos, hora de despertar!" La voz áspera del sacerdote sonó a través de todo el pasillo interrumpiendo mis reflexiones diarias. A mi alrededor el sonido de murmullos amargos y bostezos se hizo presente mientras todos los ocupantes comenzaban a levantarse.

Reprimiendo una maldición me uní a ellos saliendo de mi litera compartida. La habitación en si tenía un color gris y las únicas cosas que se veían eran cuatro literas y sus respectivos dueños, bastante espartano, pero era aún mejor que muchos orfanatos… de hecho este lugar podría confundirse con uno sino fuera por el detalle de que ninguno de nosotros estaba en este lugar para ser adoptados.

"Por lo que veo aún no están muy motivados… muy bien veamos si esto les ayuda. El ultimo que llegue al comedor se quedara sin comida y deberá dar vueltas alrededor del patio hasta que yo diga que pare o caiga de cansancio" Dijo el sacerdote con un tono áspero antes de salir. Y como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, todo el mundo se puso de pie rápidamente mientras comenzaba el caos.

"O NOOO OTRA VEZ, LA ULTIMA VEZ NO PUDE SIQUIERA PARARME!"

"FUERA DE MI CAMINO!"

"UGHH MI PIE, JODIDO IDIOTA!"

"DONDE ESTA LA MALDITA ROPA,?!"

Apenas el hombre salió de la habitación las maldiciones no se hicieron esperar y el caos reino en el lugar mientras todos se peleaban para salir primero, ninguno queriendo sufrir el castigo. Reprimí una sonrisa ante mi previsión de esconder la ropa de todos bajo sus camas mientras terminaba de vestirme y salía rápidamente de la habitación. No sentí ninguna culpa, al final mi hambre superaba a mi empatía y no tenía ningún deseo de perder la comida por mas insípida que fuera.

_'Después de todo, necesitare toda la energía que pueda para el entrenamiento del viejo Nix'_ Hice una mueca ante el pensamiento del viejo sacerdote mientras un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, un rasgo que estoy seguro todos mis compañeros compartían por dentro.

Es bien sabido en este 'Centro de formación' que la clase de entrenamiento del sacerdote Nix fue la peor de todas, después de todo, estoy bastante seguro que hacernos desmayar para luego usar magia de sanación y así volver a hacernos desmayar rayaba lo lunático. Creía firmemente junto al resto que el tipo era un sádico en secreto.

Al llegar al comedor fui directamente a reclamar mi porción de comida. Nada especial, solo un poco de pan más duro que una roca con un poco de sopa aguada. A pesar de que no era la mejor comida, era mejor que nada. Lo malo es que no podría comenzar a comer hasta que el resto de mis compañeros llegara, una de las desventajas de llegar primero, pero el hecho de poder servirme una porción ligeramente mayor compensaba eso.

Y uno se preguntaría ¿porque tendríamos que esperar a que el resto llegue? Bueno, es porque debemos dar las gracias por la comida. Simple, ¿verdad? El hecho es que este lugar en el que estoy decir que la religión es una parte importante es una subestimación. No, todo tenía que ver con la religión; la comida, vestimenta, leyes e incluso el jodido gobierno. En este lugar se adoraba a un conjunto de deidades ellos llamados los "Seis grandes dioses".

Si, había renacido en la **"Teocracia Slane"** un lugar donde si no eras parte de la raza humana estabas jodido. De hecho la función de este edificio era entrenar personas con un nivel de "mana" más alto que el promedio para formar soldados y magos leales. Básicamente, nos secuestraron desde nuestro nacimiento para lavarnos el cerebro y convertirnos en máquinas de matar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" fui sacado de mis pensamientos por el sonido de un grito desgarrador. Un sonido que solo una bestia hambrienta podría hacer. De vuelta a la realidad mire a mí alrededor para darme cuenta de que el lugar estaba más lleno desde que tome asiento _'Debería dejar de espaciarme tanto'_ pensé, era un mal hábito que tenía pero que no podía evitar del todo.

"MALDITA SEA, ESE IDIOTA, JODIDAMENTE ME VENGARE!" El sonido de un golpe siguió a esa declaración. Todos sabían que a los cuidadores no les gustaba que maldijéramos y sin embargo no quito que lo hiciéramos cuando no estaban presentes, pero ninguno de nosotros era lo suficientemente audaz o idiota como para hablar así frente a ellos… bueno excepto uno.

"Ah, ese debe ser Jimmy" Nadie parecía sorprendido por mis palabras, después de todo, James o mejor conocido como Jimmy (aunque no le gustaba ser llamado así) era uno de los niños mayores en nuestro grupo de edad y por lo tanto era físicamente más capaz que muchos de nosotros, pero era más conocido por tener la costumbre de maldecir como un marinero y tener frecuentes ataques de ira.

_'Aunque esta vez parecía mucho más enojado que de costumbre'_ Generalmente solo gritaba de esa manera cuando alguien lo hacía enojar intencionalmente mucho.

"…!" Hubo un ruido de cubiertos que venía de uno de los niños que parecía tener la cara cada vez más pálida mientras temblaba, probablemente el culpable de que Jimmy llegue tarde.

_'En fin, no es mi problema_' Pense, después de todo no podía darme el lujo de preocuparme por los demás, ademas estoy seguro de que estará bien. Con ese pensamiento continúe tranquilamente el resto de mi mañana.

* * *

"Hah-ah, No siento mis piernas… p-por favor padre Nix, deme un descanso…" Mike un niño de cabello y ojos castaños yacía desplomado en el suelo, su respiración errática junto a su cara roja por el esfuerzo no era mucho peor que la del resto mientras le hablaba al ser sádico frente a el.

"No se puede evitar, si no sientes tus extremidades entonces debería sanarlas para ti ¿verdad? Entonces deberías poder hacer el doble de la rutina, ya que tendrás ambas piernas en perfectas condiciones ¿No?" El padre Nix respondió con un tono suave. Su cabello amarillo le llegaba a los hombros y sus ojos azules junto con una cara joven y amable discrepaban mucho con sus acciones.

"N-no creo que ya me siento m-mucho mejor, creo que solo exagere Ja ja ja" Con una sonrisa llena de dolor Mike volvió a pararse.

"Ya veo, eso está muy bien, ahora ve y apúrate, no querrás quedarte de los últimos ¿verdad?" Aunque no me sentía tan cansado como el resto del grupo, aun sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. Aun si con mis estadísticas actuales terminaba algo cansado, solo podía imaginarme como se sentirían el resto de mis compañeros.

**-Nombre: Julius**

**-Edad: 9 años**

**-Karma: neutral**

**-Nivel: 9**

**-HP: 100/100**

**-MP: 110/110**

**-(Ataque físico) ATF: 4**

**-(Defensa física) DEF: 4**

**-(Agilidad) AGI: 4**

**-(Ataque mágico) ATM: 3**

**-(Defensa mágica) DEM: 3**

**-(Resistencia) RES: 4**

**-(Carisma) CAR: 10**

**-(Suerte) STE: 5**

No pudimos entrenar físicamente hasta los 7 años, hasta entonces todos eran educados en las costumbres de la nación, idioma y por supuesto mucha, pero mucha religión. Aun así, no pude acceder a mi mana hasta el año anterior y al parecer nadie iba a practicar las artes arcanas hasta que se les diera permiso a pesar de que fuimos reclutados por nuestro alto mana. Por más cuestionable que sea, por lo menos nos estaban entrenando en el ámbito físico, lo que me dio la oportunidad de obtener algunas habilidades.

**-Habilidades:**

**-(Pasiva) Resistencia al dolor (Nivel 15)= Permite ignorar parte del dolor de acuerdo al nivel de la habilidad. Actualmente mitiga un 10% del dolor.**

**-(Pasiva) Resistencia física (Nivel 10)= Permite ignorar parte del daño físico recibido de acuerdo al nivel de la habilidad. Actualmente ignora un 5% del daño recibido.**

**-(Activa) Meditación (Nivel 15)= Entra en un estado de trance en el cual regeneraras continuamente HP y MP moverte durante meditación cancelara la habilidad. Actualmente regeneras 5% por minuto. Sin costo.**

**-(Activa) Observar (Nivel 25)= Muestra las estadísticas y una descripción del objetivo de acuerdo al nivel de la habilidad. Costo 20 MP.**

**-(Pasiva) Erudito (Nivel 40)= Aumenta la eficacia al retener información y permite leer a una velocidad mayor.**

**-(Activa) Mejora (Nivel 10)= Da un impulso a una estadística física (AGI, ATF, DEF) o mágica (ATM, DEM) usando mana, por cada estadística adicional el costo se duplica. Actualmente Mejora 2 puntos de estadísticas por 100 MP cada minuto.**

**-(Pasiva) Actuación (Nivel 10)= Cambia de personalidad de acuerdo a la situación con más facilidad. Pasivamente otorga 0.5 CHA por nivel.**

**-Trabajos-**

**-Luchador (Nivel 3): Participando en algunos combates has comenzado el camino de la lucha. Pasivamente otorga 1 de ATF, 1 AGI y 1 DEF por nivel.**

**-Atleta (Nivel 4): Constantemente entrenas y fortaleces tu cuerpo. Pasivamente otorga 1 de RES y 20 HP por nivel.**

**-Mago (Nivel 2): Has descubierto el camino de lo arcano. Pasivamente otorga 1 punto de ATM, DEM y 30 MP por nivel.**

Finalmente luego de algunos minutos más el sádico sacerdote creyó conveniente darnos un descanso. Todos yacían medio muertos en el suelo, algunos incluso apilados juntos como cadáveres, algo que de hecho, podrían ser (Juraría ver algunos cuervos mirando a los niños en el suelo, indecisos acerca de si están muertos o vivos).

Uno pensaría que tomarían con más calma el entrenamiento de niños, aunque la razón podría ser más profunda que el simple sadismo que todos toman por hecho, algo que puede ser confirmado debido a mi conocimiento.

Se dice en estos momentos que la Teocracia esta con una falta de personal debido a la guerra en curso con la nación vecina de los Elfos, por lo que probablemente se sienten presionados para obtener tantos soldados capaces como sea posible. Lo más probable es que muchos de los que me rodean sean despachados a combate tan pronto estén listos para combatir. Tomando el hecho de que la mayoría de edad parece ser 15 años en casi todas las naciones humanas, significaría que tenemos muy poco tiempo antes de que seamos participantes de la guerra y aun esta la posibilidad de ser enviados antes. Esa es una de las razones por la que estoy tratando de fortalecerme lo más rápido posible.

'Necesitare todas las habilidades a mi alcance si espero sobrevivir' pensé mientras veía caminar al sacerdote Nix hacia nosotros. Su mirada nos recorrió a todos nosotros por unos momentos, como si nos estuviera juzgando, antes de decidirse a hablar.

"Muy bien mis queridos pupilos, ahora que están tomando un descanso me gustaría informarles que comenzaremos a enseñarles los regalos de los Dioses. Por supuesto, hablo de lo que se conoce comúnmente como "magia""

Con la proclamación del sacerdote todos se enderezaron rápidamente del suelo para prestar toda la atención a sus palabras, después de todo este era un tema de interés en la mayoría de los niños, incluyéndome.

"Para esto, dentro de este mes todos serán puestos a prueba para ver si son dignos de los dones de los dioses, asi que pueden descansar por hoy, mañana serán llevados ante la hermana Nisa para ver su potencial en el arte divino" Con esa proclamación el sacerdote abandono el patio de entrenamiento mientras nos dejaba contemplando sus palabras, en especial a mi, de alguna manera me resultaba familiar el nombre Nisa.

"Ja, al fin me convertiré en alguien como los trece héroes, no hay manera en que pueda fallar!" El primero en romper el silencio fue Mike mientras se levantaba y declaraba con confianza.

"Ni si quiera puedes pelear jodidamente bien, no hay manera de que puedas convertirte en un héroe. Además si alguien será un héroe, entonces seré yo!" Jimmy se levantó, su cabello rojizo junto con sus ojos naranja y su expresión irritada le hacían ver bastante feroz mientras derribaba las palabras de Mike con una sonrisa petulante.

"Puedes haberme ganado en combate… pero, ¡yo te venceré en magia, Jimmy!" Mike no parecía desanimado, aunque sus palabras comenzaron inciertas terminaron con una voluntad absoluta.

Sus palabras parecieron desencadenar declaraciones similares alrededor mientras todos debatían acerca de quién se convertiría en un héroe y combatiría a los "malvados hombres-bestia".

Fue en estos momentos en que me di cuenta de que todos ellos tendrían un muy rudo despertar. Aun así decidí no participar en la charla y arruinarles sus fantasías mientras me dirigía directamente de vuelta al edificio principal. Aunque parecía que no sería tan fácil como imagine cuando capte la mirada que Jimmy me daba.

"Hey! Acaso te crees demasiado bueno para nosotros, no?" Jimmy hablo enojado mientras levantaba la voz y se dirigía a mí. Me quede confundido mientras se acercaba, estaba seguro de que la única vez que interactúe con él fue durante las clases y fue solo cuando era necesario.

"¿Jodidamente no vas a decir nada? Siempre nos estás viendo como si fuéramos inferiores mientras te alejas como si fuéramos una mierda y me estoy cansando de ser visto asi! ¿Crees que estas sobre todos nosotros?" Sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia mí mientras su postura se tensaba. Las charlas anteriores murieron y ahora todos prestaban completa atención sobre nosotros dos.

"… ¿no?" Creo que mi respuesta solo pareció enojarlo más a juzgar como su mandíbula se apretaba.

"¡¿Porque lo dices como una jodida pregunta?! ¿Acaso de verdad nos ves así?... muy bien entonces, ¡Te daré una maldita lección de humildad!"

Al terminar sus palabras se lanzó con el puño en alto directamente hacia mi rostro, acortando peligrosamente la distancia con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que estuvo a solo a un segundo de golpearme…

"…!"

Excepto que no iba a dejar golpearme por un niño, eso sería vergonzoso.

"…¿Qué mier-Aghh"

Haciéndome a un lado en último segundo evadí su ataque mientras lo hacía tropezar con mis pies. La reacción fue instantánea, ya que impacto de cara al suelo con un sonido desagradablemente fuerte. Debería haber corrido con bastante impulso para chocar de tal manera. De todas formas, no gane mi clase de luchador por nada, tuve que esforzarme de forma demente durante las clases de lucha, a veces practicando con el mismo instructor hasta caer de cansancio (Lo que me recuerda porque gane mi habilidad de resistencia al dolor), podría no haberle ganado, pero si aprendí mucho y sería un imbécil si hice todo eso para terminar derrotado por un niño. Hablando del niño nuevamente, use observar en Jimmy.

**-Nombre: James**

**-Edad: 10 años**

**-Karma: neutral**

**-Nivel: 3**

**-Estado: Agotado (disminución en estadísticas físicas)**

**-HP: 50/70**

**-MP: 50/50**

**\- ATF: 1.1 (2.2)**

**\- DEF: 0.5 (2)**

**\- AGI: 0.7 (2)**

**\- ATM: 1.2**

**\- DEM: 1.2**

**\- RES: 2**

**\- CAR: 4**

**\- STE: 4**

**Resumen: Un huérfano en entrenamiento con una ardiente voluntad para convertirse en un héroe y ser reconocido por todos, su sueño es ser un capitán de una de las Escrituras Sagradas. Te detesta por hacerle ver inferior.**

_'Ya veo, así que estaba bajo un efecto de estado, eso explicaría porque parecía tan lento'_. Normalmente durante el entrenamiento él es uno de los mejores en cuanto a físico se refiere y ciertamente es más rápido de lo que me acaba de mostrar. Los efectos de estado de verdad son peligrosos, debería de encontrar una forma de contrarrestarlos pronto.

Echando un último vistazo me aleje del lugar. No estaba completamente preocupado por lo que paso, los niños al final pelean con bastante frecuencia, ciertamente una sola pelea no debería ser tan importante ¿Verdad?

Si hubiera visto hacia atrás, habría visto la mirada desafiante y decidida que James me dio.

* * *

He aquí el capitulo 2. Espero que disfruten! ^_^


End file.
